femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Pinkie Pride
cheering : Cheese Sandwich: Well, Boneless. Looks like our work here is done. : sloop : Cheese Sandwich: Yep, those ponies never partied so hard. Thanks to me: Cheese. Cheese Sandwich. : accordion playing : Cheese Sandwich: Woo-hoo-hoo! That was a doozy! Well, Boneless. Looks like our next party is gonna be in... Ponyville. : song : Pie :: Every single day there's something new you can plan for :: Every single day there's something wonderful to do :: But nothing makes me happy like a day that I can say :: "Today I planned a party, and it's just for you!" : Vendor Pony: How's it going today, Pinkie? : Pinkie Pie: Great, thanks! Got any streamers today? : Vendor Pony: chuckles You betcha! Big party planned? : Pinkie Pie: Don't you know it! : Pie :: Don't have much time to gather all the things I need :: If I'm really gonna make this party fly :: For today's another day that all of Ponyville will say : Crowd :: There goes the super party pony Pinkie Pie! : and Mrs. Cake :: She planned our first foal shower where we played all sorts of games :: Having so much fun as we chose Pound and Pumpkin's names : Tiara :: She planned my cute-ceañera my dad made me, I won't lie :: I demanded all the best, I suppose she passed the test :: Sure it was pretty good all thanks to Pinkie Pie : Pinkie Pie: Thanks, I guess? : Art Vendor: What color paints do you need? : Pinkie Pie: I'm gonna need the full rainbow! : Art Vendor: A paintbrush too? : Pinkie Pie: Yes, if you please! : Peachy Pitt: And what from me? : Pinkie Pie: Your biggest banner! This party's gonna be the best! : Peachy Pitt: Haha I don't doubt it! : Crowd :: Every single day there's something new we can plan for :: Every single day there's something wonderful to try :: But nothing makes us happy like a day that we can say :: "Today there'll be a party planned by Pinkie Pie!" : Rarity: I don't know how she does it. : Twilight Sparkle: Wow, look at her go! : Applejack: Oh, boy! This is gonna be good! : Fluttershy: Go, Pinkie, go! : Crowd :: There's no other pony like her, no pony that could be :: As great! (As great!) As fun! (As fun!) :: As our super party pony Pinkie! : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, I am so, so, SO excited because today I'm planning the birthday bash of... Rainbow Dash! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! : Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash. : Rainbow Dash: Yes, Pinkie? : Pinkie Pie: You realize that, by enlisting me as your party planner, I guarantee that this is going to be the funnest, most fantabulous, superbial party in Ponyville? : Rainbow Dash: Uh...yeah? I guess. : Pinkie Pie: No guesses! Parties are no picnic. : Fluttershy: Oh, I like a nice picnic party. : Pinkie Pie: growls : Fluttershy: Oh! : Pinkie Pie: Parties. Are. Serious! And you have my certified Pinkie Party Promise that you will have the best birthday party ever! : Rainbow Dash: Okay. : Pinkie Pie: Great! Now, who's ready to join this super duper party pony to plan this super duper pa-rty? : Cheese Sandwich: I am. : gasps : Cheese Sandwich: party horn : Pinkie Pie: Who are you, stranger? : Cheese Sandwich: Name's Cheese Sandwich. I plan parties. : Pinkie Pie: What an amazing coincidence! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm planning a party! : Cheese Sandwich: Oh, it's no coincidence, my little pony. My cheesy sense was a-tingling, telling me a party was in the works. : Pinkie Pie: A cheesy sense? Ah! Double amazing! I have a Pinkie Sense! : Cheese Sandwich: Yes. I sensed you did. And I happen to be the premiere party planner in all of Equestria. If there's a party in need, there I'll be. Be it wingding, hoedown, hootenanny, or shindig, I'm your pony. : Pinkie Pie: A pair of party pony planners in Ponyville?! What can be more perfect?! : Rainbow Dash: I'll tell you what -- making this party epic! 'Cause this isn't just any birthday. It's also the anniversary of when I moved to Ponyville! : Rarity: Good heavens, Rainbow Dash. It's your "birth-iversary"! : Rainbow Dash: Exactly! So what do you say, party planners? : Pinkie Pie: Oh, I think we can do it! : Cheese Sandwich: Oh, I don't think so. : Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: gasps : Cheese Sandwich: I know so! After all... : Sandwich :: The super-duper party pony–that pony is me :: I always knew that was the kind of pony I would be : Pinkie Pie: Me too! : Cheese Sandwich: Come on, ponies! Who here likes to party? Ha-ha! You do! I can tell! :: When I was but a little colt, I just wanted to play : Pinkie Pie: Like me! : Sandwich :: But everypony told me, "Cheese, that fun just wastes the day" : Pinkie Pie: As if! : Sandwich :: But when I threw a party and I busted out some moves : Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh! : Sandwich :: The ponies finally saw the light and got into the groove : Pinkie Pie: You know it! : Sandwich :: The super-duper party pony–that pony is me : Pinkie Pie: And me! : Sandwich :: You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese! : Pinkie Pie: Uh, Pinkie? : Cheese Sandwich: Hey, good-lookin', want some mayonnaise? :: My parties are all off the hook :: I never plan them by the book :: I start out fun, then whoopsie-daisy :: Everybody just gets crazy! :: Bored of snacks made by your mom? :: How about a giant party bomb? :: Huge piñatas filled with cake :: Or dive into my fruit punch lake! : Goldengrape: Geronimo! : Sandwich :: The super-duper party pony–that pony is me :: You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese : C'mon, kid, take it for a spin! : Colt: Golly! Thanks, mister! : Sandwich :: Oh, when I throw a Cheese party, be sure to not be lame :: And miss my pie fights, wacky kites, and streamers in your mane :: Fizzy drinks, Hawaiian shirts, and brie fondue delight :: You know that with Cheese Sandwich, you'll be partying all night! : Rainbow Dash: C'mon, everypony! Let's party down with Cheese! : Fluttershy: You're really a certified party pony? : Cheese Sandwich: That's right! That's my guarantee! :: The super-duper party pony–that pony is me-e-e-e-e : Pie :: But what about the super party pony named Pinkie...? : Cheese Sandwich: indistinct Thanks buddy! You're gonna love this party! Hey kid, have a streamer, on me! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Hah, now that's what I'm talking about! I'm so stoked you're here, Cheese Sandwich! : Applejack: Yeah. You sure did come on the right day. : Rarity: sighs Your party sounds simply divine. : Twilight Sparkle: We're so lucky to have you here. : Cheese Sandwich: Just doing my job, little fillies. : Rainbow Dash: I mean, Pinkie Pie's parties are fun and sweet and all, but now this party's gonna be-- : Cheese Sandwich: Epic? : Rainbow Dash: You said it! Oh, yeah! : Cheese Sandwich: Feels gouda! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, heh, no offense, Pinkie. : Pinkie Pie: Uh, n-none taken. squee : Rainbow Dash: My birth-iversary's already looking way cooler! You are my kind of party pony, Cheese Sandwich. : Cheese Sandwich: chuckles You got that right, Rainbow Dash. All right, party ponies, I've got some planning to do! : cheering : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Aren't you gonna help Cheese Sandwich plan the party? : Pinkie Pie: That's okay. nervously He obviously has what it takes to do it all by himself. Heh. : Twilight Sparkle: Really? : Pinkie Pie: Yes, indeedy! nervously After all, if Cheese really is the super duperiest partying-est pony of them all, maybe that means... I'm... not. : Pie :: For all my life, all I've wanted to do :: Was make my friends want to smile true :: But maybe I was wrong :: And Pinkie Pie shouldn't plan parties at all :: I'll try to get up on my hooves :: And try a different task :: I'll find something new to do :: There's gotta be more to me than planning a party or two :: I put away my party cannon, I deflated all my balloons :: The bubbles all burst, now what is next for you? :: For you... : Oh, I remember this one: my first party ever. My whole family was there. And that's Twilight's welcome-to-Ponyville party. She didn't even expect that one. giggles Oh, look at Gummy! He just looks so excited for this birthday party! Hmm. Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding sure was special, especially once I'' got a hold of the music. :: Oh, look at those happy faces :: All the parties that I had thrown :: I made them laugh, had such a blast :: A smile that's all their own :: They loved seeing me, the real Pinkie :: Show them the time of their life like they've never known :: Like they've never kno-o-own :: I've got to get back out there, have to show them that I've tried :: For there's only one great party pony -- that is Pinkie Pie :: Won't let Cheese Sandwich beat me, won't let him get me down :: For I am Pinkie, the bestest party pony around! : '''Rarity': I must say I marvel at your superior party planning expertise, Cheese Sandwich. giggles : Applejack: Well, they don't call him the super duper party planner for nothin'. : Pinkie Pie: That's it! This pony has gotta get her title back! And I know just what to do! : Rainbow Dash: Totally awesome! : Applejack: Huh. Best I've ever seen. : Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it! : awing : Pinkie Pie: Freeze, Cheese! I challenge you... to a goof off! : gasp : Fluttershy: Oh, no! Not a goof off! : Applejack: whispering What's a goof off? : Fluttershy: I have no idea, hehe. : Cheese Sandwich: This Cheese has stood alone a long time, Pinkie Pie. You think you can out-goof me? : Pinkie Pie: Oh, I don't think so. I know so! And the stakes are high, Cheese Sandwich. Whoever wins will be dubbed the ultimate super duper party pony and headline the Rainbow Dash birth-iversary bash! : Twilight Sparkle: And the loser? : Pinkie Pie: Doesn't! : Rainbow Dash: gasps : Rest of main cast: gasps : Pinkie Pie: So, are you in, Cheese? Or are you... boneless? : Cheese Sandwich: Nopony calls me boneless. Right, Boneless? : Pinkie Pie: Then the goof off is on for high noon! : Twilight Sparkle: Um, Pinkie? It's already 3 o'clock. : Pinkie Pie: Oh. Oh, well then. Make it 3:10 to goof off! : screeches : ticks : jangling : squeaking : Pinkie Pie: party horn : Twilight Sparkle: All right, everypony. According to my official goof off rulebook... : Rainbow Dash: She actually has a goof off rulebook? : Spike: Are you kidding? Twilight can find a rulebook for everything! : Marvolo '''and '''Matilda: Shhh. : Twilight Sparkle: The two competitors have free range to goof about -- be it by singing, dancing, playing, prancing, joking, or performing -- to make the judge chortle, chuckle, giggle, guffaw, hoot and holler, whoop it up, and party down. : sounds : Twilight Sparkle: The funnier, sillier, wilder, and goofier, the better. Rainbow Dash, since the winner will be headlining your party, you are the judge. : Rainbow Dash: Heh. Big tense competition on my birth-iversary. What could be better? : Twilight Sparkle: Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie, are you ready? : Pinkie Pie: I was born ready! : Cheese Sandwich: I was ready before I was born! : Twilight Sparkle: Then... Let the goofing begin! : squeaking : Pie :: It's your birthday party, a very special day :: I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say :: Happy, happy, happy, happy :: Happy, happy, happy, happy :: Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you! : Sandwich :: If you wanna be the life of the party :: But you're feeling just a little uptight :: Call the doctor, beg and plead :: "Doctor, tell me what I need" :: Try to put a little cheese in your knees! : Pie :: Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons :: What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons? :: Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do :: Only Pinkie Pie can make a bubble shaped like you! : Sandwich :: Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance :: Pretend you have no bones and do the rubber chicken dance! : Hit it, Boneless! : Pie :: Cooler than a rubber chicken and tastier than cake :: Come on, you, let's party down and do the Gummy shake! : Hit it, Gummy! Uh-huh! You know it! Shake it! : Sandwich :: 'Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile :: Yes I do :: It fills my heart with sunshine all the while :: Yes it does :: 'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile :: From these happy friends of mine : Pinkie Pie: That's my song! : Cheese Sandwich: What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about. : Pinkie Pie: THAT'S IT! Mordecai: That's it! : Pie :: Roll out the party cannon :: When you hear the party cannon song :: Ka-BOOM! : Sandwich :: Why should you compromise? Try this one on for size :: 'Cause nothing quite says cheer like the ringing in your ear :: Of the cheese supreme cannonball surprise! : Pie :: ¡Dale, dale, dale :: No pierdas el tino! :: Porque si lo pierdes :: ¡Pierdes el camino! : Mordecai: Cut it out. Rigby! Quit it! I said cut it out! : Eileen: (Point) Look out! Pinkie Pie: gasps Rainbow's not having the best party ever! I... I broke the Pinkie Party Promise! Stop! The goof off is off! : murmuring confused : Rainbow Dash: But I haven't named a winner. : Pinkie Pie: You don't have to. I forfeit. Which means... Cheese Sandwich wins. : Cheese Sandwich: laughs sighs ...I do? : Pinkie Pie: Yes. You get to headline Rainbow Dash's party. : Twilight Sparkle: But, what about you, Pinkie? : Pinkie Pie: I... sniffles I don't. : Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, wait! I'm sorry I got all swept away by Cheese Sandwich. : Twilight Sparkle: We all are. : Rest of main cast: agreement : Spike: sighs Sorry, Pinkie. : Pinkie Pie: No. I'm sorry I let my pride get in the way of you having the best birth-iversary ever. Cheese Sandwich really is a super duper party planner, and he'll be a terrific headliner. I should've been a big enough pony to admit that and let you have your day. : Rainbow Dash: But don't you get it? You're both super duper party ponies. Sure, Cheese Sandwich is a great guest party pony, but you're Ponyville's permanent party pony. Nopony could ever take your place, and we could never have a party without you. : Cheese Sandwich: Rainbow Dash is right. I never meant to take your place in Ponyville. I just wanted to show you what a great party pony I am, Pinkie. : Pinkie Pie: Why me? : Cheese Sandwich: Well... Benson: 'Well.... : 'Sandwich :: I fear I told a little fib about my pony past :: I hope that when you hear the truth, you will not be aghast :: I wasn't quite the super party pony like I claimed :: The fact is that I was so shy, nopony knew my name :: I stumbled into Ponyville one afternoon by chance :: And found the biggest ever celebration party dance :: Everything was perfect, cheer was filling up the place :: And I saw that everypony had a smile upon their face :: I vowed that day to change my life, the past I did set free :: For now Cheese Sandwich was a party pony full of glee :: A super duper party pony -- that's what I became :: I traveled all Equestria, and all did know my name :: But that never would have happened on my own, I'll tell you why :: For the one who threw that party, it was you, Pinkie Pie : Pinkie Pie: Me? : Cheese Sandwich: Yes! : Pinkie Pie: Hah, really?! : Cheese Sandwich: Really! : Pinkie Pie: So I'' was the pony that threw the awesomely spectacular party that inspired you to become an awesome spectacular party thrower? : '''Cheese Sandwich': Swear on Camembert! : warps down : Rainbow Dash: Enough Johnny Emp'r'r: '''Enough! '''Rainbow Dash: with the warm fuzzy stuff, you two. It's my birth-iversary, and you gotta throw me a bash! : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! : Cheese Sandwich: Let's go! : Pie and Cheese Sandwich :: Super duper party ponies -- that is me and you :: A party thrown by one is good, but not as great as two :: Come on and let's join forces, have twice the expertise :: Now let's all go to the party planned by Pinkie Pie and Cheese! : music, rattling, cheering, splash, explosion with kazoos : Cheese Sandwich: All right, everypony! We are here to celebrate the birthday... : Pinkie Pie: ...and anniversary... : Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich: ...of Rainbow Dash! : Rainbow Dash: Hey, everypony! Who's ready to get their party on?! Rainbow Dash: Hit it! Johnny Emp'r'r: Hit it! : Pie :: Get your hooves up, party's starting out right now :: Everypony, everypony get down :: Time to make a wish, better make it right now :: It's been a year and today is your birthday party :: Make a wish, it's your birthday :: Make a wish, it's your birthday party :: Make a wish, it's your birthday :: Make a wish, it's your birthday party : Rainbow Dash: Cheese Sandwich! Oh, I gotta tell ya, you and Pinkie have totally made this the best birthday/anniversary super combo ever! Hah, it's totally-- : Cheese Sandwich: Epic? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it is! : Cheese Sandwich: That's all I needed to hear, little filly. Just a little memento of my visit. : Pinkie Pie: You're giving me your special rubber chicken friend? : Cheese Sandwich: Oh, he's not the only one. Well, Boneless Two, another job well done. But it's time we mosey along. Another town, another party. : Pinkie Pie: I never did get that pony's name. : Rest of main cast: Cheese Sandwich! : Pinkie Pie: giggles : Pinkie Oh, yeah! Rigby: Oh, yeah. : version of The Goof Off plays over credits